Katherine and Nadia
The relationship between Katerina Petrova and Nadia Petrova. Early History In 1490, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of her illegitimate daughter, Nadia. Katherine begged her father to hold the child just once, but he replied hat she had disgraced the family, and took the child away to a new family, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katherine cries in pain as she is taken away. In 1498, when Nadia was only 8 years old, Katherine escaped Klaus, and found her way back to Bulgaria. Katherine searched every village and every cottage but couldn't find her. Season Five In Original Sin, Nadia kidnaps Katherine. In Monster's Ball, Nadia reveals to Katherine that she is her daughter when Katherine was about to kill her. Katherine told Nadia when she returned to Bulgaria in 1498 that she searched every village and every cottage for Nadia, but was unable to find her. Katherine also seems genuinely happy to see her daughter, perhaps the reason why she fought to stay alive when Damon fed her to Silas. Katherine and Nadia were both ruthless and heartless their entire lives. Now, they found each other. Even though they are "bad" from the outside, they do show their softer sides when being near each other. In Death and the Maiden, Nadia arrives at Whitmore College looking for Katherine. She runs into Caroline and gives her sass before Katherine appears. Caroline is curious as to who Nadia is. But before Nadia can say anything, Katherine blatantly lies and claims Nadia is her hairdresser. Alone, Nadia grabs Katherine by the arm and forces her to sit down. Nadia wants to know why Katherine has been avoiding her and Katherine remains abrasive in her replies. Caroline reappears and tells Katherine she is needed back in Mystic Falls and Katherine appears relieved and is eager to leave. Later, Nadia shows up and interrupts a conversation between Katherine and Caroline. Nadia says she's returning to Europe and would really like Katherine to come with her. Katherine tells her the mother and daughter bonding isn't going to happen. Katherine emphatically states she wants nothing to do with Nadia and doesn't want to know her. Nadia is disappointed, unaware that Katherine is dying. In Dead Man on Campus, Quotes :Nadia: It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645. '' It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck.'' :Katherine:'' Who are you?'' :Nadia:'' My name is Nadia Petrova. And you are my mother.'' :Katherine: I searched every cottage, but I couldn't find you. :Nadia:'' You went back?'' :Katherine: Yes, Nadia. I went back. For you. (Katherine smiles and gives Nadia a cup of tea.) It’s nice to meet you. (Nadia begins crying and smiles before accepting a cup.) : --''Monster's Ball'' ---- :Nadia: You hate junk food.You call it toxic poison. :Katherine: ''Yeah? Well, I've decided to live a little. Now may I be excused, scary vampire daughter?Nadia': You've been avoiding me. I don't like it. :Katherine: Clearly. :Nadia: We had a moment, you and I. There was a bond. I felt it, and then nothing. You abandoned me all over again. :Katherine: Ok. First of all, I never abandoned you. You were snatched out of my arms at birth because my father thought I was a knocked-up, shameful slut, and second of all, it's been 500 years. Do we really have to do this whole mother-daughter bonding thing? Estrangement is so much easier, don't think? :Nadia: I'm leaving, Katherine. I'm heading back to Prague, and I'd really like it if you came with me. We can go to Bulgaria, retrace our lives. :Katherine: I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you have about us, but that's all it is, a fantasy. I would rather rip my own heart out than do more mother-daughter bonding with you, and I'm human now, so it wouldn't really be that easy. I don’t want to know you. I’m doing you a favour, Nadia. I can’t be there for you. So take a good look, because you are never going to see me again. :--''Death and the Maiden'' ---- Gallery Katherineandnadiafirstmeet.gif Katherine and Nadia TVD 5x03.gif Nadia and katherine fight.gif Nadia revels she is Katherine daughter.gif Katerinaandnariapetrova.gif Katherinelevesnadia.gif KatNadia 508.png Nadiaismyonlychild.gif Katherinesletter5x08.png Trivia * Katherine never got to hold Nadia as a baby. *Katherine's personality could change since she met her daughter (Nadia). The reason why Katherine is the way she is is because she wasn't able to see her daughter. * It has been shown that she might have a similar personality to Katherine when she was a vampire. For example, using humans to any means, and plus a mysterious agenda. It is possible that she brings a new definition to the phrase "Like mother, like daughter." * Katherine is trying to keep Nadia as far away from her as possible. This is possibly due to the fact that she's dying and doesn't want Nadia to know. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship